The present invention relates to pain relief and, more particularly, to an easy to apply dermal delivery system embodying an apparatus and a method for relieving the localized discomfort caused by footwear.
Currently there are a number of solutions for discomfort caused by the shape, size and material of footwear, typically fashionable shoes, such as high heels, wedge shoes and the like. Usually such discomfort is localized at impingement locations, where the footwear presses against that portion of wearer's foot. Currently, however, there are no truly effective solutions for such localized discomfort. Some of the current devices, such as insoles and inserts, are bulky, contributing to additional pressure at the impingement locations, in addition to being unflattering when used with the usual suspects of fashionable shoes. Another current solution is topical sprays. Unfortunately, being aerosol-based or the like, such sprays are ineffective for targeted delivery to impingement locations; moreover, such sprays require frequent re-application because of their evanescent nature. Yet another current solution is the application of bandage or mole skin, which merely acts as a barrier but does not delivery relief to the ongoing pain nor allows the wearer to extend the length of time the fashionable shoe can be worn pain-free.
As can be seen, there is a need for an easy to apply dermal delivery system embodying an apparatus and a method for relieving the localized discomfort caused by footwear.